Now what?
by Travis Waltz
Summary: After defeating Lord Shen the Furious Five, Po and Master Shifu are allowed to have life return to peace. Though when urgent matters are brought up and all but Po and Tigress (who had her ribs shattered saving Po) must stay behind can inner peace be kept and will Tigress be thankful to have her friend their for her?
1. Tigress

Hello all readers this marks the first switch and tomorrow you will see the other if you care to look! Anyways this week and next week Friday will be filled with this story and then tomorrow you will see what is in store, though I will give you a hint I have done a story about both of these forms of entertainment prior to my hiatus. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story!

It was a wonderful day in the valley of peace. The sun was rising and in that moment it struck the mountain side with an overwhelming beauty that glowed and shimmed down on the village's people like gold dust. It was breath taking view that was only seen by one old man who sat there patently painting what was happening in front of him. Above the man and by ascending flight after flight of stairs the Jade Palace as well took in this light and all that were inside (namely The Five and the Dragon Warrior) were touched but chose to ignore it and sleep.

It was Master Shifu was the one to break the silence of the morning and the slumber that was lying upon it. He called for them and all but one joined in this morning role, each in front of their doors except Tigress. The other members including of course Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and the Dragon Warrior himself Po stood outside of their door.

"Good morning Master," they all said and unison and greeted the wise red panda in front of them. Each of them noticed within moments that one of them wasn't at her door and looked over in shock. Although it had been several days since their defeat of Lord Shen and furthermore the injury a certain feline had suffered saving her friend that she obviously didn't let on about having.

"Where is Tigress?" Viper asked and everyone looked around confused at where she was, though a sound coming from her room in the form of a sharp gasp alerted each of them to her presence. Po was the first one to open up her door and in front of him everything seemed normal.

"Tigress isn't up," he said though more confused than as a-matter-of-fact kind of tone. The others tried to peak into her room and get a glimpse of their friend. It was Master Shifu who maneuvered like a _leaf_ through them and was at the wounded warrior's side.

"Is she okay Po's voice could be heard over the rest thought Shifu didn't say anything in reply but instead felt along her side. Tigress's eyes shot open and she gasped from pain Shifu calmly checked the rest of her side before with a sad look on his face looked back at the others.

"Her ribs are what should be broken but instead are shattered," he said in a grave voice. There were gasps followed from everyone and in a matter of seconds as Shifu puzzled for a moment Tigress, though in shock whispered something faint.

"That is unlike her," Viper said under her breath, when she caught movement of her friend's lips. The rest of the Five and Po were so close together that each of them had heard what she had said. Crane nodded and Monkey just shook his head. Po knew what she had meant. His friend and fellow warrior was never known to show any sign of weakness even in the form of a whisper although any thoughts were cut short by Master Shifu.

"Cannon ball," the words had just left the feline's mouth before she was forced to lie back down.

"I must tend to Tigress, would the five of you please carry on with your morning activities," he said though not looking away from his former pupil.

"Yes Master," was all they said (in unison) and they proceeded with training and other duties. Po stopped short and went to make everyone breakfast for even though it had been very sad news indeed in finding out what happened to Tigress he still was hungry and figured the other's would be as well. He was making soup with dumplings of very large sizes because even though they were normally much smaller he felt his mind distracted.

"Hey Po, aren't those a little big?" Mantis asked him and Po didn't look away from what he was working on but still thought.

"You're right Mantis I guess I am a bit distracted I just…" he tried to say but the words weren't coming out for whatever reason.

"You're just worried about Tigress," Mantis guessed at what his furry friend was going to say and leaped onto his shoulder. "We are all worried about her, but if you want some advice I would try to think a bit more clearly so that way she would never think of herself as a burden," Mantis said and Po replied with a nod.

"Thanks Mantis I will keep that in mind, would you go tell the others breakfast is ready," Po was still absent minded but he did manage to notice Mantis smile and jump off of him going to find the other members. He passed the hall where their rooms where to see Master Shifu exiting Tigress's room.

"Breakfast is ready Master," he said and the older one thanked him. Mantis went off to find Viper, Monkey and Crane to share the news. Zeng though intercepts him before he can go to breakfast.

"Master I must talk to you," he said and Shifu nodded. The Five minus Tigress were all at the breakfast table and enjoying their meal. Though talk was good Shifu came in quick and all talking stopped.

"We must leave right away," he said and without any hesitation they leapt into action all except for Po who Shifu stopped and pulled aside.

"Master why aren't you letting me prepare for our journey?" he asked confused and Shifu shook his head.

"Dragon Warrior this journey will not be for you," he said and explained to the confused and almost hurt panda that he must maintain his inner peace. "While we are gone I want you to watch over Tigress," he said and Po agreed. It wasn't long before everyone had said their goodbyes and Po was alone. He grabbed a bowl of soup and dumplings that he had kept warm and went to Tigress who upon entering opened her eyes.

"Po?" she said weakly and he awkwardly smiled.

"Hey Tigress I brought you some breakfast," he said to her.

Well thank you very much for giving my new story a chance! I hope that tomorrow someone will give that one a chance too! Pease follow favorite and review! Also PM if you have any questions, I will answer to the best of my ability. And if you hate this story well after next week I will switch back to the other two and the rotation will go on! Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	2. Tea

Hello readers! Thank you for choosing to read this next chapter. It will also be the last chapter for two weeks because after this I am switching back to my other stories (for two weeks). Below are some replies so read if you reviewed or skip, it is your choice!

**pandamaster97720: **I am so glad you love the story so far and I do like that idea, it's pretty clever!

**Normal Girl: **Thank you for reviewing and you just might get what you want, just you wait!

**darkpelt117: **I am so glad you found this story to be in your liking and don't worry it won't be a one shot but I switch my two main stories every two weeks.

Read on!

She looked at him and he looked at her, with an awkward smile on his face and breakfast in his paws. There was a moment of silence before Po decided to move first. He put the bowl next to her and a small plate of dumplings with chopsticks next to the bowl. She didn't move but could smell the food near her and her stomach let out a faint growl.

"So I guess you are hungry," he said half out loud mainly just trying to think of something to say. The thought struck him that even if she was hungry there was no way for her to eat… he thought about feeding it to her but he was afraid he'd spill it on her. But then again food was needed to help her heal. Po gently grabbed the bowl and propped up her head. To his surprise Tigress didn't try to fight him, she just went limp and opened her mouth and slowly took in the fluids of the soup. She had finished then they began to work on the dumplings.

"Thank… you Po," she said quietly and he smiled and nodded. He put her head down against the pillow and she closed her eyes. He waited there for a moment and looked around before coughing.

"Well I guess I will get going and let you rest," he said and if she nodded back at his he didn't notice. Within moments he was outside of her room and standing in the hallway.

"I wonder what I should do now," he said quietly to himself. Sunlight hit him in the face and it made him close his eyes and block it. He went into the kitchen for moment to clean up his mess for a moment until all was spick and span as it once was. He had to admit, even though he loved Kung Fu he would always be a very good cook… maybe not as good as his father but that wasn't the point. Po decided it would was best to try and meditate and as he walked out into the training grounds he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Above him was a tree that had a branch hanging over the wall that enclosed the outer grounds.

"Inner peace," he mumbled, it was something he had recently achieved and was happy to maintain though it was a dire time when he had finally learned of its ways. The tree's limbs above him gave a simple drop of water that fell and right before making contact with the his fur landed in his palm and as he moved so did the droplet of water, not once allowing it to disperse. Each movement brought it closer to the ground with a different change in motion, until finally he let go of the partial and it hit the ground. The thoughts in his mind had almost flashed as if it were lightening but one glimpse he had caught was his Tigress and how she needed him to help her recover.

"And I know just the thing that can help," he said in confidence before not so gracefully running off in the direction of the stairs. Flash forward a little while later and he was making his way back up said stairs. "Why isn't there a better way up here," he wondered to himself out of breath but carried a little bundle carefully. He had finally made it to the kitchen and began to brew tea. It didn't take long for the leaves to infuse with the water and change its color. The smell made him feel a bit dizzy but he knew that it would work.

He carefully carried the kettle and a glass for her to drink from into Tigress's room. When he opened the door the sound of sliding caused the feline to open her eyes, she blinked and looked in his direction the best she could.

"I brought you some tea," he said kindly and walked over to her. There was something about her, someone so strong, someone he had looked up too, respected, now in such a condition that he wanted to do everything and anything in his power to help her.

"Oh… t…thank you," she said before allowing him to help her sip the hot tea, although even if she wouldn't have allowed him to she still would have had to drink it. She drank until his hand stopped the liquid from flowing. Tigress didn't move and closed her eyes for moment and she coughed. Her eyes shot open, she gasped for breath twitched. After a minute she stopped and was catching her breath.

"So it worked," he said and she looked at him confused.

"Po what was in that tea?" She asked him and he smiled.

"That I can't tell you, but it is a very special tea used for removing pain and providing energy to the body to revitalize and heal quicker. Those who would recover during battle with light wounds would drink it and be back in the fight shortly after. I didn't have much left but I wanted you to have some of the last of it," he said and when she tried to sit up but Po wouldn't allow it.

"I can get up, I feel fine now and thank you for that," he smiled but shook his head before easing her back down.

"Even if you don't feel pain your body still needs to heal, now try to rest. I know you won't be able to sleep but this time if you want I could stay," he said and she nodded to him as a reply to which he sat down. They sat there and talked about past experiences, although it was mostly Po who did the talking a Tigress just sat there and listened.

"So what are the others doing," she pondered out loud.

"They are off on a mission of some kind, I was tasked staying behind to help maintain my inner peace… and take care of you," he said and to this Tigress raised an eyebrow.

Thank you so very much for taking your time and reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and if you did favorite, follow and review. PM if you have any questions and I will be sure to reply! Thanks again and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	3. Talk

Hello everyone! This is the return of Pandas! Well Kung Fu Panda anyways. But you know the drill. Two weeks and I will switch back. Before I reply to reviews I would like to say that there is a poll on my profile, asking if I should do a third story every week, check it out if you want. Well here are the replies.

**pandamaster97720: **I am glad you enjoy it so much! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**newguy100: **Well thank you! It is very heartwarming to hear such kind words and I hope I can continue to not disappoint! And I might have to check out your stuff.

**Tekken: **Thank you kindly! Even though there is a two week gap I hope my story still comes off a more than decent!

**Cookie M 2012: **No no she did not! Thank you very much and I hope this continuation is what you were looking for!

Read on!

"Take care of me," she repeated his words in such a way that Po wished he hadn't of told her what his current purpose was.

"Not that you need taking care of… I am just here to get you what you need so your wounds aren't disturbed. Sort of like a servant," he said quickly trying to think of words that wouldn't aggravate her temper.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked hoping to help get rid of any of her thoughts that might be hostile. The female looked at him for a moment before chuckling a little.

"The dragon warrior as my very own servant," she said and paused for a moment, "No I don't need anything although I really can't rest… that tea gave me too much energy," she pointed out and Po understood.

"I guess that part of my plan back fired," he said with a nervous laugh following from behind.

"Well I don't feel like you're sitting on me… so I have to thank you for that," she said with a spark of humor in her voice. It was the awkward silence that followed that was a bit more painful than Po telling Tigress that she needed to have someone take care of her.

"Tigress… do you know how your ribs got hurt like that? I noticed you had been acting a little strange after the final battle with Shen… but I didn't want to say anything," He said to her and the Tiger hesitated before speaking.

"To be honest I am not sure how… it might of happened during the battle or before then… adrenaline is very powerful when need be," she said to him. Tigress felt bad about lying to Po, but she knew it would have been worse on him if he knew she was hurt trying to protect him.

"Oh… well no matter what, I am here to make sure you make a full recovery or at least provide you with service and or entertainment," he said to her cheerfully. Tigress smiled; although it was brief it made Po happy to see her at least appear to be happy.

"So how do you plan on entertaining me?" Tigress asked and Po froze. He hadn't really thought about how he was to make her happy and didn't think she would have called him on it. He searched his brain quickly for ideas to voice to his fellow master.

"We could play a game of Pai Sho," he said to her hopefully.

"Maybe later," she said but with a grin.

"I could teach you how to cook noodles like I do," he said now more thinking then just talking.

"Well I can't get up so that one will also have wait," she said pointing out the flaw in his idea.

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense," Po tried to think of other things and couldn't come up with a solid idea. Training was out, taking a walk was out, and eating was a maybe.

"Why don't you tell me what happened after Shen blasted you out of the factory," Tigress suggested and Po nodded.

"Well after the cannon ball had hit me I was thrown into a river, that's where I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was bandaged and had needles in me… I was in an old ruined home," he said.

"How did you get there?" She asked him.

"Soothsayer… she brought me there and after having several flash backs… she told me to embrace my past," he said.

"Embrace it?" She asked, though it was more of a quizzical thought.

"Yes… I remembered that when I was an infant, my parents sacrificed themselves to save me from Shen's army… my mother hid me in a radish crate and lured Shen's forces away from me. That is all I remembered of them. My dad fighting them off… and my mother using herself as bait," he said and Tigress looked at him, there was sadness in her eyes.

"Wow… I'm sorry to hear that Po," she said and he looked her right in the eyes and smiled.

"It's okay; I have found inner peace and accepted what my origins were. And I am not the only one who has had a troubled past," he was still looking at her as he said this and Tigress nodded at him.

"My past… made me what I am. Being orphaned, growing up as a monster and being feared by all those who I thought could be a friend… being trained by Master Shifu all of those things made me who I am… and having not a single friend for so long made me bitter inside, but my past didn't have me witness the execution of my parents," she said as if she wasn't in her own mind and Poe put his paw on top of her paw that rested on her chest.

"Well you have me… as a friend and comrade. And you have Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis. Not forgetting Master Shifu of course, we are here for you… you're not alone. And although the others might not be here right now, I think I am a big enough Panda to at least count for Mantis and Shifu," he said with a laugh and Tigress smiled.

"Po your body mass could equal all of us combined," she said jokingly and the Panda agreed with her. Time passed faster as they talked. Tigress slowly began to open up more so the conversation wasn't as one sided.

"Hey Tigress do you want me to bring you some lunch… I am kind of hungry myself and was going to make something to satisfy this moster of a stomach," he said with a grin followed by a growling tummy.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she said to him softly and Po smiled.

"Cool, I will be back as soon as I can," she said and slid her room's door open.

"Oh and Po," she began to say and he looked back at her, "Thank you," she finished and closed her eyes, leaving Po to get them both food and with a positive spirit.

Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and if you did, how about a favorite, follow or review? Pm if you have any questions or just want to talk. And if you could check out that poll, soon there will be another one giving possible universes to pick from. Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	4. Bath Time

Hello everyone! I wanted to thank you for returning and joining me for the next instalment of "Now What?" At the end will be something on polls that I need your help with. As always here are the replies to reviews! 

**pandamaster97720: **I am thinking about using it in future chapters and will credit you of course!

**Jub Jub 0250: **Thank you for your kind words, I am glad you are enjoying the story and as I said in my own review I enjoyed your story so far very much!

**wildkratticusfever: **Well here is your next… because you said please!

**Cookie M 2012: **I am glad you love those moments because there are more to come! Also I might have to check out one or two of those oneshots or even the longer story as I like messed up stuff. And actually yes I do plan on becoming a writer!

**SM107: **Glad that you like it so far, and excited to see your take on it!

Read on!

Po made his way to the kitchen and it wasn't long before ingredients and cooking utensils blurred in his paws and his speed remained at a steady and extremely fast pace. He may have been the Dragon Warrior but that didn't stop him for creating delicious food that made his stomach growl again and again and his mouth salivate. He could forget his roots when it came to serving up extremely good food!

"I hope Tigress will prefer this to tofu," he said to himself jokingly as he remembered the first time he had made food for the five and Tigress had decided to not partake in it.

"I guess she doesn't have much of a choice now," he said in good humor as he held several different items in his fuzzy arms and made his way to the master's room. It took him only a moment to open the door and close it.

"Hey Tigress I brought you," Po stopped talking as the Tigress sat up and a small amount of sunlight that had snuck its way into her room collided with her shining fur causing a reflection of beautiful amber light. Po stared in awe at this and Tigress who hadn't really noticed spoke.

"You brought lunch? Good, that didn't take very long but I still got hungrier," she said with a smile on her face. Po was happy to see her in a good mood considering the fact that she had suffered such a serious injury. He was also relieved that her talking had snapped him out of his trance and just barley kept him from making a fool out of himself.

"It is the usual soup but it should be just as good as always and having something in your stomach should help your body gain energy and the healing process," he said rather out of character and factual. Tigress was surprised and impressed at the same time.

"That was… very informative Po," she said to him and the panda smiled pouring the soup into her bowl and helped her sip it.

"Well I learned that from my dad, I was trying to think of something he or Master Shifu would have said," Po confessed though not at all ashamed that he was trying to mimic a powerful Kung Fu Master or a wise and caring father. He had some soup from a separate container and enjoyed it extremely. Between Tigress and the fat panda eight bowls of soup were devoured and more specifically all of the soup… much to Po's disappointment on finding out that there wasn't any left.

"Po I… I am feeling a bit tired," Tigress said with a yawn and he nodded.

"I put a few relaxing herbs in your soup to help counteract the tea, it isn't enough to make you pass out by any means but it will help so that way you won't lay there all day," he said and Tigress looked at him funny.

"Po you need to stop drugging me," she said half serious and half joking.

"At least I have good intention," he replied to her and the female shrugged. Po got up to take the bowls to the kitchen and when he came back he found that Tigress had drifted off into sleep. Before leaving her alone placed a small vile of incent next to her and saw her slowly stop tensing up, then he left.

Seven days paced and he found that with the help of his special teas, soups and oils that Tigress was healing at a fair rate. It made him happy to spend so much time with his friend and learn more about her. But after a few days of her laying there they both found that she had started to smell a bit funny and it was time for her to bath. It would have been easy enough if Tigress could keep herself steady but she still needed his help.

"This will be awkward for both of us won't it," Po said as he helped Tigress to the bathing house she could walk but still needed help, and he didn't want her to drown.

"Are you implying something about the way I look Po?" she asked him jokingly but used her serious tone. Having been together literally 24/7 had caused them to bond and to become extremely close.

"No no of course not Tigress… it's just…" he stopped himself and the Master smirked at him.

"It's just what Po?" She asked him as he drew the water into the tub and began to heat it with coals underneath.

"I've… never done something like this," he said and blushed a bit and Tigress looked at him with a smile.

"It isn't like you're going to get in with me," she pointed out and Po nodded as that was true.

"That is true… I guess I am just being weird," he said with a small laugh.

"Po could you help me," she said to him and the panda closed his eyes and held her up as the feline removed her clothes from her body and placed them aside then Po lifted her gently into the water.

"There you go now please don't drown and I will get you a fresh set of clothes," he said and Tigress nodded. Po had opened his eyes and she was under the water so it had been okay… well he could only see her head and shoulders pierce the surface of the water.

"Okay could you take my old ones and put them in the cleaning room?" she asked him and the black and white warrior nodded happily. It didn't take long for Po to complete one task and then the other. He walked back to the bathing house with the fresh set of clothes in his arms and when he entered the room he didn't see her head above the water.

"Tigress!" he shouted out and ran to the tub but as he reached in he slipped and plunged face first into the bubbly waters. Embarrassed he stuck his head out of the water and looked at Tigress who was right next to him; both of them blushed under their fur.

"So I guess you got in with me after all," she said jokingly.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you did then how about a favorite, follow or review! And if you have a question feel free to PM me I always respond. Now I have closed the poll and it has been decided that I will be replacing my weekly one shot with another story (technically two because of the rotations) and I will have one more poll to help decide what they will be based on. So if you want to help go on my profile and vote! Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	5. Bath Talk

Hi guys! I hope you are excited for this next chapter after the two weeks of Warriors and Danny Phantom. I wanted to apologize for such a late upload it is because… well I have family in town and they are staying with us so again sorry for the delay. This weekend also marks the start of three stories/ three chapters a week! Anyways I hope you enjoy and as always here are the replies to the reviews.

**pandamaster97720: **I do intend to go on and yes I will give you credit I am not an idea thief!

**Ninjatiger: **Thank you very much! I hope this one is awesome as well!

**darkpelt117: **I am glad you think so highly of this story and I do agree accidental comedy is great. And with Po it is so easy to write!

**minpaponer: **I hope this chapter was worth waiting for!

Read on!

Po found himself looking at Tigress in a moment of embarrassment and they both could see the blush slowly making its way through their fur. He wanted to say something but honestly couldn't as the situation he was currently in made itself apparent… he was in the tub with Tigress and she had no clothes on. It was more than a little awkward even if they had bonded over the time he had been with her helping her regain her health and what not but that didn't change the matter he was in and it didn't change the tub he was in either.

"So what made you decide to change your mind?" asked Tigress who was curious but most likely joking with Po. The panda looked at her face but didn't dare in any shape or form to look down past her shoulders and even looking there he knew was a bit of a risk and it was a risk that he was not willing to take. But at the same time she was beautiful and the water dripping off of her fur made her look like a kitten who had been in the rain. 'I bet if she was towed off she would end up puffing out like a giant fuzz ball… oh wait that what I am," he reminded himself.

Tigress had always been his favorite member of the furious five ever since he had been a big fan boy of them. And that hadn't changed after joining their ranks. He had the utmost respect for her and he knew that that would never change, never in the slightest.

"I… I didn't change my mind… what are you talking about?" He said and he knew this wasn't his fault but at the same time part of him felt that he had sum how over reacted to the situation or rather seeing Tigress with her head under water. It could have easily been seen as she was just going under the water and yet he found that no thought could of changed his mind when he saw that she hadn't been about said water.

"Po you could have just asked me," Tigress said to him jokingly and this made him blush but he shook his head.

"It was an accident. I saw that well… I saw that your head wasn't above the water so I panicked and I tried to get in her as fast as possible and well rescue you if need be," he said but he didn't want to use the word rescue in front of Tigress. Though their time together had made her a little more lenient on him and he didn't snap at him for saying he wanted to save her from any kind of trouble.

"I just went underwater for a second Po," she said but in her voice you could tell that she was touched by his gesture of kindness and more so care.

"Well what did I say just before leaving you?" He countered her but he meant to not be very well harsh and luckily he didn't come off as that at all. She looked down at the water that still had bubbles to protect her nudity.

"You said not to drown," and as she repeated this she felt a bit silly because it must have looked like just that, that she was drowning and of course that would of been on his mind if he would have just brought it up with her moments before.

"I am glad you didn't Tigress but can you really blame me for worrying?" He asked and she looked at him with a hint of gleam in her eye.

"Po you do know who you are talking to right?" She said jokingly and happily.

"Of course I do. I am talking to the legendary Master Tigress leader and the most fierce and hardcore of the furious five. A master who can only be bested by Master Shi Fu himself," He let the words roll out of his mouth as if he had prepared them time and time again to use with friends of his that also enjoyed talking about well the Furious Five.

Though it was something about the way he described her that made her feel almost embarrassed as if she was some sort of mythical warrior when they both new that there were forces in this world that could best her.

"What about Tai Lung or Shen?" She brought up to him before he could go on with his description of her and her many battles.

"Well last time I checked they were both dead. And let's not forget you fought them both and at some points bested them before they had the last laugh," he said and Tigress rolled her eyes at him but this didn't stop Po.

"Well I still wasn't able to defeat either of them by myself… I mean my ribs got shattered after all," she said to him but Po knew that she was going to say that and had his answer ready.

"But how were they shattered Tigress? Oh that's right when you saved me. You took that cannon shot for me and the others. You saved us from death," he said admiringly. She didn't know what to say to him even though she wanted to. She wanted to say she couldn't save him the first time or that even when she saved him she failed.

"And don't forget it is because of you I was able to use my inner peace and fight back against Shen," he said and held out his paw from the water and it was to jester a high five. Tigress smiled at him and returned the gesture with a hard high five that made Po put his hand in the water.

"Sorry about that, I have no feeling in them so it is hard to judge when hard is too hard," she said and Po laughed a bit and let the water sooth his hand.

"Oh and Po?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you plan on letting me finish?"

"Oh yeah yeah I did," he said and hopped out of the tub looking for a towel.

Thank you so very very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it even if it was a little or well it was late but still I hope you enjoyed it! I must leave you now and prepare for the next two updates and in general prepare for three updates a week. Anyways if you would like please favorite follow and review if you haven't already and PM if you have any questions. Thanks once again for reading and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	6. Today Is A Gift

Hello to all! I hope you are enjoying your day so far and I hope that this is something that will help you enjoy it more! As always here are the replies to reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Cookie M 2012: **I am glad to hear you need more so here is what you need!

**pandamaster97720: **So very glad to hear you are loving it and here is that update!

**JubJub 0250: **Was this soon enough for you? :3

**AlienHeart1915: **I will admit it is fun to write Po giving his speeches!

Read on!

Several days had passed since the two friends had talked in the bathtub. Though it was a funny situation they didn't speak of it that much. Po was able to monitor Tigress and her healing. She was making a quick recover and hardly needed him to help her with things. But even if her pride wouldn't let her show it she still needed the chubby pandas help with walking around and other activities. Neither of them was able to train, or at least Po was able to train and Tigress would watch. Po felt bad about this so he chose to do his training only when Tigress slept.

"Po where are we going," Tigress asked him one day as they were walking. Every day to help Tigress get her strength back and to get her out of her room and bed they went for walks on the grounds and today was no exception. It was today Po decided to take their walk much later in the day towards the evening when the sun went down and the stars came out to greet the two Kung Fu masters and the moon would shine brighter than anything else in the night sky. It was truly a beautiful time and place.

"You know of the sacred peach tree don't you," he said to her and the tiger nodded at him to reply as a yes. They had walked up the hill and even thought Tigress wasn't truly willing to admit she was still tired from her injury Po put her on his shoulders and said he was just having fun. He walked up this hill this way even though it made him feel practically exhausted.

"Well of course I do, though I haven't been there in so many years," she said as if she missed the place a small amount. Po knew she hadn't and guessed that the hardcore would have no need to visit a place of such peace and peaches.

"Well then, we are going there now to sit and look at the stars. This place is also where Master Oogway inspired me to carry on when you guys hated me," he said this with a voice of remembrance but it was him mentioning how the five had treated him (including Tigress herself) that Tigress felt a bit guilty. After all she had been the once that was the hardest on the Panda and the one who had practically told him to get lost.

"Why are we going there?" Tigress asked him and for the most part shook the guilt she had from her fur. They had finally made it to the top and Po gently put Tigress against the tree. She looked at him as he grabbed several peaches most of them he ate and he gave one to Tigress.

"It is so peaceful up here. I wanted you to share that peace as well," he said in a quiet voice that wasn't like him but it wasn't a bad one.

"I am sorry for the way we treated you Po, for the way I treated you," she said and Po just looked at her with a smile.

"I was never mad at any of you," he said but Tigress shook her head at him.

"But I didn't even give you a chance. Even when the others had," she said this and Po knew it was true but he also knew it didn't matter anymore.

"Let me tell you something Master Oogway told me. Yesterday is history, tomorrow's a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why they call it the present. So Tigress why not make the most of it," he said to her and the female tiger took in the new wisdom she had just obtained. It was interesting to hear it from Po, someone who was just about the same age as her and yet hearing him say that made him seem so much older and wiser.

They both sat there and looked in silence at the stars and eventually they both relaxed onto the ground fully outstretched and it was a beautiful scene in the sky. A small breeze came and removed several pedals from the tree. They danced in the wind and to each of the masters; the scene was different but oddly the same as the others.

"They are beautiful," Tigress said as she watched them dance and in them she saw peace like she had never seen before. She saw her training and growing up to better herself and she saw Po saving them all and redirecting cannon balls to destroy Shen's fleet of ships that would have brought destruction to the rest of China.

"Yes yes they are," said Po who in his pedals saw him training with the others and cooking for them. He saw in them Tigress as she became one of his best friends and it brought him much joy to see that happen, not just once but another time in such a peaceful sway.

"Thank you Po," he heard Tigress say to him and there was a smile on her face that he could clearly see.

"For what Tigress?" He asked her.

"For saving my life, for saving us all, and for brining me to this place where I can feel so much peace around me and peace in my heart that I haven't felt in a long while," she said to him and Po felt honored. They didn't say anything after that for a while and instead just watched the moon and the stars in the clear night sky. It was truly something they would both remember. Tigress had adjusted herself and was using Po's stomach as a pillow.

"Hey Tigress," he began to say but noticed that she had actually fallen asleep. Po didn't want to wake her and was also a little surprised that his breathing or him trying to talk to her didn't wake her up.

"I'll tell you in the morning," he said and with that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this Kung Fu Panda update! If you liked it then please be as so kind to review, favorite or follow! And if you have any questions feel free to PM me! Thanks again for reading and as always keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


	7. Favorite

I've been gone for some time and I just wanted to say I am sorry. The truth is I was depressed after the passing of a close friend and relative… I didn't do anything, couldn't do anything. I didn't eat or sleep. It also took time because I had my Danny and Warrior updates for the past two weeks. I Hope it isn't too late to apologize and if it is I will still say I am sorry. Here are the reviews from the best fans in the world…

**pandamaster97720: **I am sorry it took me so long to go on with the story but it is back in full force!

**BingHuo: **Yes it was and I think it was well placed.

**Cookie M 2012: **I am glad you liked it and I hope you like this one. Once again I am sorry for my absence.

**darkpelt117: **It is an honor to hear such kind words and joy expressed over my work. I certainly don't deserve it. I hope this chapter is to your liking as well.

**AlienHeart1915: **I without a doubt will try and keep it up!

**LjDamz 1119: **I am so very glad you liked it so much. And you must have been playing one of those two for a long while. I am very sorry for being gone so long. And I know how it is with not being able to make decisions.

**Ninjatiger: **Well even if it is all you say it is still great to hear and yes wise words indeed.

**Tripod76: **Thank you and I hope the wait will one day be forgiven.

**JubJub 0250: **Here is that next update and again I am very sorry for the wait.

**TiPO FAN: **I wouldn't say that, I am sure there are tons of stories that blow mine out of the water but thank you very much!

Read on

There was sunlight streaming down on the two warriors who were sleeping soundly. Even though they had slept outside it didn't matter in the slightest because the comfort of each other's company was all that was needed. It was beautiful morning that as the sun rose, colors of red and orange burning away the night of dusk and in its place left a pale but somehow vibrant blue. There were many mornings like these years before and through the passing week each morning though slightly different based on the weather and time, still had its own share of beauty. It was in the training room sounds of not necessarily struggle but more so physical exertion could be heard as Tigress and Po trained.

"Nice form Tigress," Po said to her as she gracefully but at the same time brutally flashed forward and tried to knock him off of his feet. Po just barely managed to step to the side and if he would have been just millisecond slower then we could have be introduced to the ground once again. It was his luck or in his mind dragon warrior skill that allowed him to escape such a painful endeavor.

"You're not too bad yourself Po," she said and it was his little gesture of awesome or thanks that left him open and in that opportunity she pounced at him first knocking him back into a wall which he promptly bounced off of before sweeping his feet and watching him hit the ground with a soft bong.

"Ow now that was just unneeded Tigress. I was already down from the wall," Po said in a state of confused as he didn't realize that he had bounced back up.

"You had gotten back up and I had to make sure you stayed down. If you were an enemy they would have taken any chance to strike back and incapacitate me or you," she said and Po with the help of Tigress got to his feet.

"Do you think there is some bad guy who could handle all of this?" Po said and gestured to his stomach and Tigress chuckled a little bit.

"Shen almost did it," Tigress said.

"Who?" Po asked in a state of minor confusion.

"I think you hit your head harder than I anticipated. Why don't we take a break and get some tea," Tigress said and Po smiled and nodded his head before following her to the kitchen.

It didn't take the duo long to make it back to the kitchen and to have everything set up in place to make tea. The water was already boiling in the tea pot when they added the leaves and the scent that came off of the boiling mixture was soothing for Tigress and for Po it awakened his stomach and in doing so funny enough cleared up his head to the point where he was able to fully function yet again.

"My head is killing me," Po said and Tigress looked at him.

"I'm sorry about that Po I really am I guess I just didn't think you would of taken that attack as hard as you did.

"What makes you think I took all of it?" Po asked jokingly.

"You bounced off the wall like a bean bun," she said and there was the sound of Po's stomach growling following. "You want bean buns now don't you," she said and the panda couldn't help but to look bashful.

"You were the one who brought them up that is all I am saying. But even if I want one I don't need one," Po said and Tigress rolled her eyes. The two sat down and Tigress poured tea for them both. They both sat there enjoying the soothing warm drink and talking from time to time.

"Po may I ask you something?" Tigress said calmly as always and the panda looked up at her and nodded his approval.

"Sure Tigress what is on your mind?" he asked.

"What am I to you?" Tigress asked. Po was very surprised by her question but wasn't afraid to answer it because he saw nothing wrong with the answer that he had for it.

"You are my ally, my friend and," the last part he mumbled under his breath. Tigress looked at him a little strange and wondered what it was that he wanted to say but felt the need to censor one way or another.

"What was that Po, could you speak up a little," Tigress said curiously to him and he looked at her and a thought popped in his head.

"Well I was going to tell you that night we were at the peach tree but you had fallen asleep before I had the chance to do so. But I guess if you want to know I could tell you," he said and thought of himself as clever for this but he knew that Tigress wouldn't at any time or in any way, shape or form would show that she really wanted to know what he had said.

"So what is it that you were going to tell me that was so important?" she asked him.

"I was just going to say," he took in a breath to let the words come out naturally and not rushed or something of the nature. "You are my favorite member of the furious five. I take the most inspiration from you as opposed to Viper, Mantis Crane or Monkey. You make me want to do better, to fight better, and to be better. To be hard core like you are would be awesome," he said and Tigress didn't know what to say.

"But I treated you the worst," she reminded him and he reminded her that she had said that on the night they were at the tree and that still didn't matter to him.

"I respect every master in china and I want to better myself and fight the best I can. But you Tigress inspire me the most and for that I thank you," he said and she smiled.

Thank you for supporting me by reading what I write. You guys truly are the best fans anyone on this site could ask for. I am so lucky and blessed to have at least one person read my work… but to have hundreds I truly am honored. Thanks you and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	8. Inner

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter and let's just see how Po and Tigress are doing! Below are the replies to reviews from awesome fans. Feel free to skip them if you want.

**BingHuo: **It is good to be back and trust me I will!

**tigerlover101: **I truly hope it will be and I am so happy you love the story!

**TiPO/TiPO FAN: **I do apologize for it taking so long and well age takes the toll it shall take no matter what. And don't worry about the doubling and what not!

**AlienHeart1915: **Thank you for your kind words and I am glad to be back. I do hope this was worth the wait.

**Cookie M 2012: **I am very glad you like the description! I tried my best to make it vivid! And trust me I will!

**LjDamz 1119: **I know how being tired can make you go back and forth but that was well done the little highlights or most important parts you put at the bottom. I am glad you like the story and I will keep it up, thank you for your kind words. Typos with me just happen and yeah. I want to make things longer but everything has to balance, this isn't my only story and I love TiPO as well!

**pandamaster97720: **I am glad you found a way to keep yourself busy and glad you are enjoying the story so much!

**darkpelt117: **I am sorry for your rain filled camp out. Mother Nature can be a… yeah. But it is just awesome to hear my update was so well helpful!

**newguy100: **I am glad you finally got around to reading to story and glad you liked it! The relaxed nature makes this a calming story to write that's for sure. That was part of the goal to sort of show their friendship building. I thought what he had to say was interesting and the feeling of the chapter was soothing. I am glad you noticed the slow building of feelings and events, I always try to make things as realistic as possible and I am glad you caught up!

Read On!

The training hall was quiet. The bedrooms as well didn't make a sound as if they had not been used in what seemed a century. The kitchen followed in the same level of ghostly emptiness as did the main hall, the training grounds and just about every room of the Jade Palace seemed to carry some sort of quietness and the Valley of Peace which was over looked by the palace was the exact opposite in the sense that it was a sprawl full of life and the hustle and bustle of lives being made and continued filled the area with its own noises. Far above this entire mess of urban culture was the Pool of Sacred Tears and not far from it was a cavern that had the most beautiful view of the Valley.

The sun had hit the sides of the opposing mountains and light was reflected back to the cavern and against wet stones that increased the glow of the peach colored light. To some the thought of this light would have been almost unbearable because of some thought of intensity but in truth there was just enough and of light to put on a show of its own without burning the viewer. The dragon warrior was the one who happened to be lucky enough to watch this show but at the same time he was paying it little mind as a droplet of water fell from the top of the cavern and down onto the palm of his hand.

"Inner peace," was what he has a few times before and it was no different from any other time that he had said it. The droplet fell into his hand and he moved with it, twisting and turning his body to keep the droplet flowing and allowing it to reach a blade of grass just underneath him. The Dragon Warrior was not alone, near him watching was Tigress. Her eyes had been focused on his movements and the droplet of water the entire time, very second had been caught and honed in her mind.

"Very good Po," she said happily. She had trained far longer than he ever had and she was the better fighter. But one thing Tigress knew was, that she wasn't the Dragon Warrior and for good reason.

"Why don't you give it a try Tigress," Po offered and she looked unsure at what he had asked her to do.

She didn't have her own inner peace and it was because of this that she had locked out emotions, formed judgment and even though her temper was better than it once was it was still a problem.

"No that's okay, it is something I am not ready for Po," she said and searched her mind for other reasons she didn't want to try. Not that she didn't have the courage but because she wanted to try her best to achieve it first before attempting to prove something that she didn't have. Po got closer to her and put his furry paw on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Tigress, give it one try and I won't bother you about it. I know it isn't something that you are completely comfortable with but I know you can do it if you set your mind to it," Po said and Tigress looked back at a moment and sighed before nodding her head and moving with him. Po let out an excited laugh and had the goofy grin he always had on his face and put his hand on Tigresses back and guided her to the spot he had always practiced on. His had to be gentle as Tigress still had to heal but every day she grew stronger.

"Okay Po I will give it a try this one time," she said to Po who nodded but little did he know that from time to time Tigress had watched him and their Master and studied what they had done with her eyes and later she had come to the very place and practiced stance and motion. Though she never truly tried because she had kept her mind locked in focus and in doing so brought her own failure to the exercise.

The difference now was that she wasn't alone in the dark doing this by herself, with every one of her senses on high alert to tell her if there was someone in the dark trying to wait for her to have a weak moment and then strike in that moment. But this time was different. She wasn't alone, she was with her friend and because of this she felt like she had better chances. She felt that she had better odds at success. Po who still had that grin on his face stood next to her and allowed himself to fall into the stance he had come to know well. He was then surprised as Tigress had fallen into it just as quickly and naturally.

"Now I want to close your eyes. And empty your mind. Mast Shifu would most likely say you must find your own inner peace in your own way and though I do agree with him I also think it helps if you have some sort of happy thought or happy thoughts in your mind to help dull the pain of what is keeping your inner peace locked away and what is causing inner conflict inside of you," Po said and Tigress looked at him and nodded before closing her eyes.

'I've done this before so I wonder what will make this different,' she thought to herself but then another thought popped into her head and it was of her and Po when they were just talking and drinking tea as she healed.

"Inner peace," she said and as the water droplet fell from the top it landed on her paw and she gracefully moved her body not controlling the droplet but rather guiding the flow and path it took. But as she felt some fear come is as if she would lose the water, more thoughts came to her mind.

Thank you so much everyone for reading. I truly hope you enjoy and I just wanted to say how honored I am to have such awesome and amazing readers. Go ahead and review if you please and hey why not follow or favorite if you haven't already. And PM me if you want to chat as I am willing! Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	9. Peace

Hello everyone! Here is the next pan-tastic chapter… ignore my lame joke! Anyways I hope you are ready because I mean who couldn't love more Po and Tigress? But first here are the replies to the reviews!

**AlienHeart1915: **Well thank you and here is the next!

**pandamaster97720: **Don't worry I intended to without a doubt!

**darkpelt117: **Haha yeah I know it was a lame cliff hanger, but I am glad you like the story and that it is something to look forward to. I won't lie I really enjoy writing this story!

**avidreader-everafter: **Oh my, no they are PG. I don't do that "M" stuff anymore… unless there was a demand then maybe;)

**LjDamz 1119: **I know I know it was a lame cliff hanger but I didn't truly intend it to be! I love how you neatly format your reviews very professional. I am glad you like the cliff hanger… and the story's flow! I will keep it up and I will try to become… super better!

**TiPO FAN: **Well I am glad you loved it and here is that next one!

Read on!

When you are concentrating on something for the most part your mind might calm down. In Tigress's case there was no way that was going to happen. In the cave, in her mind and just like the real world Po was there. She was in her stance; she was flowing with her body as the water droplet was. It was beautiful sight for Po to see or at least he would have seen if he would have had his eyes open and for Tigress it was heartwarming. Each moment was powered by thoughts, images and memories.

'The hardcore don't understand,' she head Po say in her mind before she hugged him tightly to everyone's surprise. Then when he had hugged her and taken everyone by surprise including Tigress herself. Those thoughts were warm and they kept coming forward out of her vault. When they were just training together, when Po had made food for them both or all the others on many many many occasions which of course was the skill he had gotten from his father but in her mind Po was just amazing.

The moment when he had fallen in her bath trying to save her or trying to "save her" as he thought she was drowning in the water and how he looked so cute and awkward. This time that they had been sharing together was wonderful.

They had become very close. Her heart and mind had realized that very clearly and this bonding steamed from both of them saving each other's lives. Tigress was not exactly pulled from her thoughts but more so quietly excited them when she noticed that the water droplet had finally touched the ground and she took a breath.

"Inner peace," she said one more time and opened her eyes and looked at Po who was looking at her. He smiled when she had finished and she smiled back at him.

"You did it!" He said excitedly and did this little dance like the goofball he was, Tigress smiled and thought it was cute.

"Yeah I guess I did," she said with a smile on her face. "Though you were a big help," she said and he still smiling shook his head.

"All I did was coaxed you into it and show you the form. That was all you Tigress!" He said excited and clearly he was very happy for what his friend had achieved.

"Well actually Po," she began to say but was cut off by a loud sound that rumbled but do to the placement they were in more specifically the spot in the cave they were in that sound reflected and bounced off the walls more than Po down a flight of stairs.

"Hold that thought Tigress I think I need to get a snack," he said and with ought waiting for a reply he began to run down the stairs. Tigress watched with a glint of amusement in her eye and gracefully jumped down from the cave.

As she shot down through the air and she could feel the breeze in her fur and felt the cold cut through to her bones but for once this didn't seem bad at all. She was still warm from the peace she had achieved and from the thoughts she had used to achieve it that were still in her mind and heart for that matter.

Right before she made it to the ground she spun forward and landed with a silent and graceful thud. She was right about the kitchen and it was not hard at all to sneak through a window. No one was in the kitchen so she sat down on a chair.

"Ha I think I beat her," Po said with a laugh of triumph. Though as he was saying this he was practically wheezing from the run down the steps and though he didn't pan on telling Tigress he was in a slight amount of pain due to falling down the stairs a few times. He had quickly dusted himself off to hopefully hide the dirt he had on him and shoo away the throbbing pain that for the most part had before numb to him.

"Hello Po," Tigress said with a small smile or maybe it was a smirk on her face and he stopped dead in his tracks as he was making his way into the kitchen. His mouth was open and he had wide eyes.

"But… but how did you? I had a head start and I didn't see you on the stairs," he trailed off on himself and tried to put together in his mind how she made it down so quickly. Tigress gave him a hint and pointed upwards. He thought for a moment and then face palmed.

"Did you figure it out Po?" Tigress asked and he nodded with a sigh.

"You jumped off of the top of the cave didn't you," he said and Tigress nodded.

"Yep," she said to him and he continued into the kitchen.

"Crawled in through a window?" he asked.

"Also correct," she said in good spirits and Po just sort of smiled a goofy smile in defeat as he realized there was little to no way he was going to make beat Tigress in that little "race" they had.

"Well even if I would have done the same as you there is no way that I would have been able to land even remotely as graceful as the esteemed and well known Master Tigress," he said and paused for a moment.

"Oh Po don't be so hard on yourself, you would have done fine, maybe even beat me here who knows?" She said and he laughed a little and shook his head.

"Even if I did it wouldn't have mattered," he said and Tigress looked at him curiously.

"And why is that oh legendary Dragon Warrior?" She asked and he grabbed his stomach.

"Because I wouldn't have been able to fit through the window," he said and they both laughed before there was another rumble.

"Why don't we go ahead and eat,"

"Agreed!"

Thank you so much guys for reading! I truly very much so hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did why not show some love with a favorite follow or review… that would be nice! And PM if there is any need for communication shows itself! Thanks and always keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


	10. Good Friends

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Kung Fu Panda goodness! As always give it a read but if you left a review go ahead and read my reply!

**pandamaster97720: **Don't worry I will and I am glad you do! Oh and yes I will and trust me it's going to be good.

**darkpelt117: **That is very kind of you to say and it makes me happy that it makes you smile so much!

**AlienHeart1915: **Well you said all that needed to be said and I thank you for that!

**Cookie M 2012: **I have to agree. It really was!

**LjDamz 1119: **I am delighted by your reviews as always! And I am glad you enjoyed it and are waiting for more. As a writer or at least in my writing I always try to have a mix, it's a relief it turned out well!

**TiPO FAN: **Don't worry about being late, it happens. And then it is an honor that you enjoy my story enough to review it! And I will keep up the good work.

Read On!

Train, eat, talk, train, and sleep. To those who don't normally take part in this type of life style, there might be an amount of annoyance at the sound of such a schedule. But for Po and Tigress it was simple a way of life that they lived by. The pair had lived this way even happier together. Their friendship had grown in strength and there was nothing that would change that. For Tigress this was truly something special because, as the others knew, growing she didn't have any friends because of her fury and this had hurt her for a long time.

Shifu had thought her to control this and for a time life was better. The other four of the Furious Five were her allies and even though she was the strongest of the group and practically their leader there were still differences between her and the others. At times Tigress wondered if they were just allies and acquaintances but friends and eventually she came to realize that they were very good friends indeed.

And then Po came along. The fat, smelly panda that, while she and the others were had finished their demonstration for Master Oogway and he was in mid choice, fell from the sky in a ball of flame and landed right in front of her. She had hated him because of that, she was going to be chosen and then he fell from the sky, what were the odds? And even after that initial shock wore off she still didn't see him as a worthy fighter or anywhere near the level of the legendary dragon warrior. But Po eventually won her over, even if it was after the other four. And through him helping her to recover they had become strong together. They had each other's backs but not just in physical confrontation but also emotionally if the other was hurting. And because of this bond many things had changed and would continue on that path.

These thoughts went through her head as she and Po were eating and the sight of him stuffing his face, which at one time would have revolted her completely, just made her shake her head but keep a smile on her face.

"Po you should slow down or you might end up choking," she said jokingly because she knew that in the end there was no way to stop him when he was in his zone. She just more so had to wait there and help him if he, well, did so happen to choke.

"Sorry Tigress, I just, when the stomach needs food… the stomach needs food and if I don't get the fuel I need then there is no way I can be on the top of my game and be awesome and hardcore like you," he said convincingly serious before going straight back to his food. Tigress just looked at him and rolled her eyes. He was trained through food and his stomach so there really wasn't a way for him to not eat.

"Well I think I am going to lie down for a little while," she said and had a hand rubbing her side. The wound for the most part had healed but in the end such a severe injury would always leave behind its scars or weaknesses and though Tigress was hardcore and wouldn't admit to it, there were still times when she felt tired or out of energy and that scared her. Po noticed that she was rubbing her side and wiped his face.

"Is your side acting up? Do you need any help?" Both questions came out quickly and he was curious of her answer. Tigress thought for a moment before deciding on what she wanted to do.

"Yeah it is a little," she said for a moment and paused before adding, "I can make it to my room by myself; but if you wanted to be helpful and kind you could make me some tea." Po looked at her with a smile. It was an easy task that he had done time and time again and one that brought him some joy because in doing so he was able to make his friend feel better or heal or a combination of both.

"Sure Tigress, you just make your way to your room and I will be there when the tea is done, which shouldn't take too long," he said and went over to a tea pot to get everything ready, first water for the pot, and then fire to boil the water. Herbs and tea a tea leaf or two or three or four could be interchanged to mix things up in the flavor or healing process/properties. Po then placed a peace of silk essence inside the water and let it all boil down. After a little bit of time the tea, or at least to his eyes and nose, seemed ready and he took it to Tigress along with two cups. He was quiet and opened up the sliding door so that he could enter her room. The room was quiet of course and he could see a figure lying in the little place in the center of the room.

Po could easily recognize the figure as Tigress but what surprised him was that he could see her clothing, her uniform was shed next to her and because of this her figure was easier to make out under the blanket. Po would have freaked out about this before… if not for the fact that he had accidently bathed with her. He walked up close to her and gently nudged her shoulder to which she replied by grabbing his hand quickly. She opened her eyes and upon seeing it was him released and smiled.

"The tea is ready," he said to her and she gratefully took a cup. As she drank down the hotter liquid she could feel herself relaxing.

"Po, would you mind laying here?" She asked and the Panda shook his head. He lay down and Tigress used his stomach as a pillow. "Thank you for being such a good friend Po," she said and shut her eyes.

"Anything for you Tigress," he said to her quietly.

Thank you everyone! It is a pleasure to write for y'all as it always is! And if the feeling is mutual in your reading why not favorite follow or review! Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	11. A Message

There was a most quiet breeze making its way through the halls and it didn't take long for the sound of beating wings to follow that. The sound hit Po's ears first and woke him up. The first thing that came to mind was Crane, which in turn made him think that the others had returned. There was a small feeling of sadness that crossed his mind as he realized his alone time with Tigress would be coming to an end but he let that feeling of sadness disappear because he had had a wonderful time bonding with Tigress and with the return of the others meant he would see his friends once again. He felt a small movement and remember that Tigress was using him as a pillow and slowly and carefully moved out from under her.

'Time to welcome the others home, Tigress might want to as well but… best like her sleep,' he thought to himself and slowly crept out the door to the hall and walked towards the entrance to training hall. It didn't take long for him to get there and upon hearing the sounds of wings he continued towards where he thought they were coming from. He was at the one of the entrances to the Jade Palace, a more public entrance for demonstrations and festivals. Though there was nothing around except foliage.

"I could have sworn that I heard Crane," the a feather fell in front of him and as he bent down to pick it up a crash was hurt behind him. He turned around confused but alert. On the ground was Zeng, or at least what looked like him in a pile of feathers, cloth and awkwardness. "Zeng is that you?" Po asked and helped the goose to his feet and shook him to help him regain his composure although shaking him for the most part made it worse.

"Thank you Po," he said though his voice was still frazzled. He took a moment to straighten his thoughts and the clothes he was wearing. "I have a message from the Five… Four," he said and Po had an eager look on his face. Even though they weren't back yet he was still going to get word from them.

"What does it say Zeng?" Po asked quickly and he waited as the goose produced a scroll from his person and handed it to the panda that quickly unraveled it. The hand writing was small so he took it to most likely belong to Mantis but then again he could be completely off. The message was hardly brief but it said all it needed in the small amount of words and the rest didn't drone on.

Dear Po &amp; Tigress,

We will be starting our journey homeward soon. Things have gone better than expected and though I can't say much in this note, I can say that no one is injured. Speaking of inured how is Tigress? I am sure she is fine; we left her in good hands. See you in a few days to a week,

Mantis

Po read over the note several times and smiled. All was well with both his friends and master and even though Tigress's side was acting up she was still okay and he was still okay and well everything was okay. Or well at that moment everything was okay.

"Everyone is okay! This is awesome," he said and Zeng gave a bit of a timid smile. Po thought for a moment and Zeng opened his bill to talk but was accidently cut off by Po in what seemed a heat of excitement had to get something off his mind.  
Should we do anything to welcome them home?" He asked himself and Zeng.

"It… it might be the nice thing to do," Zeng said an the idea of every protector of the valley returning both made him nervous at the numerous amount of masters to be returning at once and how the civilians would react and relived that he wouldn't have to fly out again.

"But what should we do? I mean what would be most appropriate," Po wondered and Zeng worked up the courage to speak first.

"What about a parade like when you became the dragon warrior or something in that nature," he suggested and Po smiled and nodded.

"Good thinking that is a great idea, though how would something like that be planned so quickly?" He asked and that question put Zeng in his element.

"Not to worry the other servants and I can easily put a returning hero's and or welcome home festive parade together, no problem," he said and Po nodded happily in agreement.

"You are the best Zeng, I am going to go check on Tigress and give her an update on the situation," he paused as the sound of his stomach growled, "Okay I am going to get something to eat and then check on Tigress," he said.

"I will keep you updated as well Dragon Warrior," Zeng said and after bowing to Po, who bowed back, he left and made his way elsewhere. Po then ran to the kitchen to get a quick snack.

"Is there nothing around?" Po asked himself as he looked around for anything that he could take in but unfortunately there wasn't. "I don't think I eat that quickly do I?" he wondered out loud and guessed there wasn't a restock of any kind just yet but then something popped into his mind.

"I bet there is a certain goose who wouldn't mind helping me with my hunger issue," he said and made his way to the stairs and descended into the valley.

-Travis Waltz


	12. Noodles

It didn't take Po all that long to make it to his father's noodle shop. He looked around and noticed it wasn't too busy but wasn't empty by any means. He walked to the front and saw that his father was talking to a bigger sized and not so pleased customer.

"I'm sorry sir but that deal is no longer valid, you have to pay full price for your meal," he watched as the bigger crocodile took an empty bowl and threw it into the back, just barely missing his father's head.

"Now you listen right now, your little deal is still valid, and I'm not paying. We aren't going to have a problem are we," the crocodile was standing over the goose and that was when Po stepped in.

"But I already told you it wasn't, if you don't pay we are going to have a problem," Mr. Ping said and right as the crocodile started to reach for a weapon Po grabbed him by the tail and his face hit the counter and then ground with a hard thud.

"No there isn't going to be any problem, he is going to pay and then leave, isn't that right?" Po said, still holding his tail and the croc was angry. He shook his head to clear his vision.

"You are going to pay very dearly for that I hope you are ready for a," he stopped himself when he saw that it was the dragon warrior he was talking to.

"I hope I'm ready for a what?" Po asked and knew nothing was going to happen.

"I don't have any money to pay for my food," the crocodile bandit said in defeat. Po looked at his dad who smiled and then tried his best to put on an angry face or a least a stern father face.

"Then you can start by picking up that bowl you broke and cleaning off this counter," he said and the crocodile nodded his head and went into the back and began picking up pieces of broken glass with his claws.

"Hey dad," Po said happily and his father looked away from the lowly bandit in the back who really was just a coward. He smiled and gave his son a hug.

"Po, it is good to see you. What brings you back down into the valley?" He asked and Po didn't once give a sad face that would have given his father something to worry about.

"To tell you the truth I came down here to see if I could buy something to eat, the kitchen back at the palace was well empty and I am starving," he said though exaggerating playfully the fact that he was hungry.

"Then you came to the right place, and no need to pay, you have helped me enough as it is," he said and looked back at the trouble maker who had picked up most of the bowl. "And don't you forget the wipe up that left over broth," he said and the crocodile nodded and mumbled something.

The bowl of noodles was hot and warm, it took him awhile to get it because business was beginning to pick up but he didn't mind all that much. Po didn't take all that long to finish and by the time he had he noticed that the crocodile was long gone. He wasn't too concerned though, the mess was cleaned up, even if the work as a bit shabby.

"So Po do you have any news from the Jade Palace?" His father asked him and at the same time slightly interrupted his thoughts. Po blinked and then looked at his father.

"The five other than Tigress and master Shifu had to go on some kind of urgent mission and have been gone for quite some time, though they are journeying back as we speak," Po said.

"But you and Tigress stayed behind?" he asked.

"Tigress was wounded after battling Shen and I was assigned to stay behind and make sure she made a full recovery," he said and his father smiled.

"Well she is in good hands then," his father said and Po smiled and gave him his bowl. Po said his goodbyes with his father and hugged him before heading off to the palace. He braced himself for the long trek up the stairs to the Palace.

It was tiring but eventually Po made it to the top, the scenery was quiet… except for a cutting through the air. Po quickly moved and next to him he heard a thwack and looking next to himself he saw there was a knife almost handle deep in the tree next to him. And just barely before he could react something lunged at him and in reaction to that he side stepped and elbowed the thing as it flew by him. He turned to see it was a crocodile, the same that was at the noodle shop, but before he could do anything he felt something hard come down on his head.

It was a hammer of some kind and he felt dizzy but was able to grab the bandit and throw it at the other croc. And a third jumped at him and slashed at his arms and hands, he blocked with his hands and redirected the blade; it struck the shoulder of the bandit croc and pinned him to the ground. He felt dizzy and off balance but he fought on as the two recovered and with a knife slashed Po above his brow. He could feel blood starting to run down and his fur became sticky. He grabbed the croc and head butted it before kicking it hard into the other who had raised his hammer again. Upon impact the hammer when up and fell on the crock that was pinned, it stopped squirming and seemed to pass out. The crock who originally had the hammer roared out in pain as the handle of the knife in the tree and pointed handle impaled him through the left breast. The other looked at the horror and threw a sphere at Po. The panda grabbed it and it exploded sending off a shock, there was a little bit of burnt fur but no scarring. The croc lunged at him one more time before Po, with the last bit of his strength grabbed it by the head and kicked it off the property and down the stairs where numerous thuds were heard.

"That… that takes care of that," he said, he felt sick and dizzy but he had won. And then he thought of Tigress and ran directly to her room to make sure she was not being attacked. He made it to her room and burst through the door; she sat up in shock and looked at him.

"Po?" she said in surprise but before he could say anything he felt pain and the blood dripping from his wounds, his fur was staining red and everything went black.

-Travis Waltz **(with special thanks to pandamaster97720 for coming up with the idea of the bandit attack back when the story first started, you are awesome and I am glad I finally got to put it in the story)**


	13. Now What?

The world around him was indeed now one that was shadow. There was no light, there was no feeling, there was no energy or for that matter no way to know if one was alive. The only thing that was in his new little home was sound. Well it wasn't really sound as in the world he was is there was no way for actual sound to be created. It was Po's thoughts, hazy, blurry and fuzzy as they were he knew that they were of Tigress.

If he couldn't see her orange fur and stripes he could hear her and if he couldn't hear her fearless and courageous voice then he would be able to sent her and if he couldn't sent her free spirited and natural being then he could feel her with him always deep inside of him. Maybe this was just his delirium but Po knew she would be there for him just as she was to him. A feeling of warmth slowly flooded over his arm and then his chest, or at least that is what he assumed it to be. Focusing allowed the panda to feel things around him much more clearly than he had before. Unfortunately even with this concentration there was very little a way for the Dragon Warrior to interpret what he was feeling.

'No matter how many times this happens I will never get use to this,' the panda thought to himself, referencing his first encounter with a cannon ball and how it had knocked his lights out swiftly and painfully. But as he had put some thought into this memory it filled his dark world with a gloomy sky and rain as he remembered the ruins of his village that he had healed in. Even though it was on the side of being depressing it was still something that was better than a world of dark and well nothing. It was also something that brought peace to him as he had in fact been in that very peace when he acquired inner peace.

As this memory illuminated around him along with a few others he felt again another touch against him, a touch, a tug and the feeling of drifting, flowing like being a weightless leaf in a gentle stream. Though it was hard for Po to believe he was feeling weightless, with all of that stomach he would at the very least be an oversized radish perhaps. In response to this feeling Po tried to move himself and for once he could feel control but there wasn't much of it and it came at a cost. What little reserve of strength that had been stored in his body fizzled away and with it went the feeling of drifting, the warmth and his ability to think and as the reserve ran dry Po felt all slip away and the memories continued to play in the unfocused haze that it had started in.

He had been in world quite some time, just memory after memory in no particular order. Nothing much else came to him except certain sounds, voices that at this point Po couldn't tell if they were in his head along with everything else around him or perhaps it was from an outside source. There was no way of knowing truly how much time he had spent in this place, or how much had happened around him. And it kept going like this until he felt something wet drip onto him, a small droplet followed by a second and third. There were many things it could have been but what singled it out for him was a faint voice that he could hear, breaking through the world around him.

"Please Po," the voice said or at least of the message that was what the panda was able to make out. The voice eventually stopped but from time to time he would hear it again, he could feel the touch of another each time was more intense than the last even if it hadn't been any different than the previous in composition and from time to time he could feel those droplets in varying amounts. "Don't leave... I know you're in there... please Po," the voice would continue to say from time to time and after what had seemed an eternity, the voices, the touches, the what he finally realized were tears pierced his world and he could feel his eyes opening as light flooded into his vision.

"W...what's going on," he said out loud slowly as he regained control of his mouth, as his voice actually rang out from his head. The room around him was lit with candles but through his window he could see that it was night. The moon let out a bright glow that assisted the candles.

"Po?" He heard Tigress say, she was right next to him, kneeling, her eyes were a bit red and her fur was damp around her tear ducts.

"In the fur," he joked a bit and smiled happy to be able to see her face for real once again. He soon realized that he had a bandage on his head and remembered that it had been his head that had suffered the most damage in the attack. "W...what about the bandits?" He said a bit worried as he remembered them and the attack came back into his mind in full.

"Oh Po," Tigress said and paused with a smile on her face now that her friend was awake, "they were defeated within a week ago by you," she said and she put her paw on his arm and he smiled back but then frowned.

"So I have been out for seven whole days?" He asked in a bit of surprise.

"Give or take," Tigress said and helped the panda sit up so he could get a better look around him. Po could feel that his body was stiff and tried his best to stretch. "You blacked out and I was... I was blindsided by this, I didn't know what to do so I did what I could, I bandaged you, kept you fed and hoped for the best that you would stay alive and wake up," she said, there was a little bit of sadness in her voice but it was mostly overwhelmed by a happiness that made Po feel warmth once again.

"Well I am awake now," he said and tried to stand but found that it was a bit much for him and he landed on his butt with a thud.

"You need to build your strength back up and rest," Tigress said easing him back onto his back.

"But I just woke up," Po protested a bit but knew she was right, "and what about you, Tigress you were the one who was suppose to be resting," he said.

"Oh Po I am fine, to be honest I was back to full strength right before you woke up," she said and the panda nodded looking at her. Po allowed his eyes to close and Tigress stayed by his side without moving, her warmth helped him greatly.

No longer trapped in the world he had been before, Po enjoyed freedom with Tigress, each night he returned to it willingly and each day he gained more and more of his strength back. By the time Master Shifu and the rest of the Five had returned he was back to full strength. Training resumed as normal and everything seemed to well go back to normal. Po did miss taking care of Tigress or rather just being with her as much as he had before and being able to have someone to sleep with was something he missed.

One night as he entered his room and went to rest he could feel a body press his and smiled, knowing it was Tigress.

"Hello Tigress," he whispered and smiled and she in return gave him a squeeze and they both lay there quietly. Po's eyes remained open and as it so happened so did Tigress's. Both were happy just being in each others company and knew nothing could take this happiness away.

"I love you, you know that right?" Tigress said to him and Po smiled and nodded and offered the same question to which Tigress also nodded and they both were still in silence, though Po did move a bit, eyes open and so did Tigress and she squeezed him again.

"So," Po said with a bit of a giggle. "Now what?"

The End

And that is it, the final chapter to this lovely little story has been finished. I am glad to have it done and if not for Halo and Tian I don't think it ever would have been (and Happy Birthday to the lucky guy she requested this finishing for) and of course I want to thank pandamaster97720 for this ending concept. And of course thank you everyone for reading. I know I have been gone but in the end this story is finally done. Please check my profile for an important message that I don't want to put on the bottom of this. Thank y'all so much for sticking with me and reading and just being awesome. I couldn't have done any of this without y'all, and as always keep on FIC'in.

\- Travis Waltz


End file.
